


I Can't be Without You

by CrazyForNewtmas



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, the maze runner
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, but not really, i don't know how to tag, it seems sad but I SWEAR IT HAS A HAPPY ENDING, kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyForNewtmas/pseuds/CrazyForNewtmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Thomas' worst fear is realized... but was it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't be Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Okaay, I kind of made this at 5 in the morning because I can't sleep so here it is! I hope you like it! :))))
> 
> Sorry for the typos and mistakes. I was becoming sleepy while making this.

"Hey, babe!" Thomas delightedly greeted the blonde boy on the other line.

"Hey, Tommy! I'm gonna be late for dinner tonight, alright? My boss is having this meeting and it's all so sudden..." Newt basically rambled on. Thomas leaned on the counter, watching over the casserole he was making for their anniversary dinner. Thomas knew Newt was stressed out lately because of the current demand of his job so Thomas decided to throw his big plans for a special date out the window and just make a cozy home cooked meal. 

"It's fine, babe. I understand." Thomas reassured the love of his life as he chuckled. "Just be careful and come home to me in one piece alright?" He hummed through the phone, wishing that the blonde was here so he can hug him tightly. 

"Always, Tommy." Thomas can sense the smile in Newt's soothing voice. "I love you, baby." 

"I love you too. So so much." Thomas cooed. 

Thomas grinned before he hanged up the phone. He chuckled stupidly as he set the phone down. He tuned the music up again, swaying through the music as he continued cooking. 

Ok, fine. Judge all you want because of how cheesy he was acting but he can't help it. He was crazy in love. So stupidly in love. Even after 6 years of being together, Thomas can still feel the butterflies Newt gave him during their first kiss. He smiled at the memory, remembering how they met and how it happened. 

Newt was working at a coffee shop at that time and Thomas was one of the regular costumers there long before Newt had started working there. The very first day Thomas walked into the coffeeshop when Newt started working, he was pretty sure he'd fallen in love with the blonde angel. He was perfect. Big brown eyes, alluring smile, fluffy blonde hair (which was odd because his past relationships were brunettes) and a great personality to top everything off. 

Long story short, Newt had a boyfriend at that time but it did not faze Thomas' determination to flirt which actually lead them to be friends. After 3 months, Newt and his boyfriend broke up because Newt found out that the prick was cheating on him. How can someone cheat on Newt? He was perfect! So Thomas waited to make his move. He waited a little too long because suddenly one day Newt announced that he was dating someone new. This did not sit right with Thomas so he just did what any other stupid and hopeless romantic person would do and just kissed the guy out of frustration. That was their first kiss and that was the time Thomas knew that Newt was a little shit. The blonde lied about dating because, as he said it, 'You're taking too bloody long.' 

So here they were, 6 years later, still standing strong and still so crazy for each other. There were bumps along the road and they almost broke up 3 times but they always made it work. They loved each other too much to let it go. 

Thomas set the table up, deciding that it was best to wait for Newt to get home before lighting the candle. He sat on the couch and turned on the TV while waiting for his boyfriend and soon to be fiancé. He eyed the black box that was lying on the table across from him. 

Yep. He was gonna ask Newt tonight. Tonight felt right. It was perfect. They were in a place where everything was good and perfect and it was just so obvious that Thomas can't even believe they waited too long. Thomas was not nervous. He was sure Newt was gonna say yes when he finally got down on his knee and finally ask Newt the question he'd been dying to ask the blonde for a year now. 

He was so deep in thought that he did not even realize he fell asleep on the couch, drooling all over himself and snoring like an animal. 

\-------

Thomas woke up because of the thunder. God, he hated that sound. It always irked him. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up to watch the clock. 

"2 AM?!" Thomas jumped up so quickly that he felt himself felt himself get dizzy. Newt must have been back by now. "Newt? You home?" Thomas tried but there was no answer. Thomas walked over to their bedroom because Newt would have to be asleep if he did not respond. To his confusion, the bed was empty. So was the bathroom. The food on the table was untouched too which was odd because after a late night, Newt would just eat anything that was given to him even if he was given rocks. 

Thomas started to freak out. The blonde was not there and it was 2 in the morning. He grabbed his phone and he was a little annoyed by the number of texts and calls he had received from Minho, his best friend, that was probably something very trivial and he had no one else to tell it too. He ignored them before texting Newt asking him where he was then, against his better judgement, decided to read notifications from Minho.

"Dude! I killed a cockroach! Isn't that rad?"  
-Minho, 8:01 PM

"Hey! How's the date?"  
-Minho, 8:30 PM

"Don't ignore me, Tomboy! Unless you and Newt are getting it down and dirty."  
-Minho, 9:20 PM

"Thomas, where are you?!"  
-Minho, 1:04 AM

Missed calls:  
Minho, 1:15 AM  
Minho, 1:30 AM  
Minho, 1:31 AM

"THOMAS! PICK UP THE PHONE! I'M HEADING TO THE HOSPITAL!"  
-Minho, 1:34 AM 

Missed calls:  
Minho, 1:40 AM  
Minho, 1:42 AM  
Minho, 1:50 AM 

"THOMAS! ANSWER THE GODDAMNED PHONE! NEWT HAD BEEN IN A CAR ACCIDENT! FUCKING PICK UP THE PHONE!!"  
-Minho, 1:56 AM

Thomas' heart started hammering in his chest. Suddenly all his nerves went weak and his vision blurred. He felt his knees buckle and his breathing rugged. No, not Newt. Please, God. No. No. No.

Thomas, despite the palpitating pain in his chest, grabbed his keys and bolted through the door. He ran downstairs, dialing Minho's number. 

'Please, God. Don't take Newt. Please.' 

Minho: THOMAS!  
Thomas: Min, hey! I'm coming! I'm so sorry! Is he fine?  
Minho: I-I don't know. He's still in the ICU.  
Thomas: Oh God. What hospital?  
Minho: The Glade. Please hurry. They said he was in a pretty bad shape when he got here.  
Thomas: Okay okay. On my way. 

Thomas dropped the call and made his way to his car. Starting it and driving like maniac. The hospital was quite far so he needed to hurry. He glanced at the clock, 2:34 AM. 

Thomas arrived at 3:15 AM and he basically ran everywhere. He asked information about Newt Isaacs and told him the direction of the whereabouts. He had never ran so fast in his life. He was filled with adrenaline and all he wanted was Newt to be okay. He needed Newt to be okay. 

After a few moments of running towards the given direction, he finally saw a familiar figure sitting on one of the chairs outside the ICU. Minho. 

"Minho!" Thomas screamed breathlessly. Minho's head sprung up and his face scrunched up painfully. Minho stood up and started crying. No. No. No. No. 

"Thomas..." 

"Where is he?" 

"Thomas, listen..." 

"WHERE IS HE MINHO!" 

"Thom-"

"NEWT! NEWT! I'M HERE! TOMMY'S HERE! I'M HERE!" 

"THOMAS!" Minho screamed at him, holding him steadily on his shoulders. Thomas stopped and looked at his crying friend. Minho shook his head and stared at the floor. 

"I'm sorry." Minho whispered as he took Thomas in for a hug. "He's gone." 

Thomas felt his world shatter. His hopes, dreams, and future all gone. He felt a sudden emptiness and crashed to the ground, dragging Minho with him. 

"No! No! He can't be! Please, Minho!"

"H-He suffered severe head injury. They s-said he lost too much blood and his brain was-" Minho hesitated, not wanting Thomas to suffer even more, "They couldn't save him, Thomas." Minho tightened his hold and Thomas' inhibitions disappeared. He felt his jaw quiver and he just had to let go. He screamed all his anger and sadness out. He screamed and cried, shaking violently. Minho tried his best to calm him down but he continued screaming. Begging for it not to be true. 

He was gone. 

Newt was gone. 

Thomas planned his day perfectly. He was going to propose and they were suppose to kiss and be together until they grow old. It was not suppose to go this way. Newt was not suppose to die! Thomas knew life was unfair but it can't be this unjust. He was finally happy and the promise of unconditional love was finally his, only to be taken away from him cruelly. 

He screamed. He cried. He shook violently. All he had now was a ring and a shattered promise of marriage. He knew he waited too long again. Only this time, Newt was not there anymore to make it better. 

"FUCK! NEWT!" Thomas sobbed in Minho's arms, gripping his friend's body tightly. 

"Thomas!" Minho tried to comfort him. 

"NO! PLEASE NO!" Thomas continued, ignoring Minho's pleas. "I LOVE HIM! I LOVE HIM! I LOVE HIM!" 

"Thomas!" 

"NEWT! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE D-DON'T L-LEAVE ME!" 

"Thomas!" 

"Please. I n-need you. I c-can't... I c-can't..." 

"TOMMY!" 

Thomas shot up violently. Sweating, crying and shaking. Disoriented and afraid, he shivered as he felt a displeasing tingle on his spine, like an evil presence lurking. He shook as he tried to catch his breath and he willed himself to calm down. He breathed deeply and tried his best to muster his surroundings. He looked around and noticed the familiar walls of his apartment. He jerked when he felt hands behind his back. 

"Whoa, Tommy. It's just me." 

That voice. 

"N-Newt?" Thomas' heart started pounding out if his chest. If this was some kind of joke, he would never live this down. He slowly turned and saw the blonde angel sitting next to him, caressing his back. "Y-You're here?" Thomas' eyes watered with relief and happiness at the sight of his lover alive and well. 

"Where would I go after a hard day-mmph!" Newt's lopsided grin was taken away from him as Thomas tackled him into a bone-crushing hug. 

Newt is here. He's alive. He's well. He's here. 

"Geez! D-Did not know you missed me that much!" Thomas can feel the smugness in Newt's voice as he hugged him tightly but he did not care. He was crying with relief. 

"YOU'RE HERE! YOU'RE NOT DEAD! YOU ARE ACTUALLY HERE!" Thomas screamed and sobbed happily, indulging himself in the warm his boyfriend gave him that he thought he was never get to feel again. 

"Can't get rid of me that easily, Tommy." Newt hugged Thomas back as he chuckled. Thomas slowly released Newt and looked at him in the eye. Newt's amused look disappeared when Thomas faced him again. 

"Bad dream?" Newt asked, slowly and lovingly. 

"Y-You. You left me." Thomas croaked out, leaving a messy trail of tears on his cheeks, "You died and and and and..." Thomas choked on his own word and he started sobbing again. 

"Hey, hey," Newt grabbed him and took him for a hug, a gentle one this time. "I'm here. I'm here. Always here, Tommy." Newt assured Thomas, kissing his hair. 

"Please d-don't leave m-me." Thomas whispered, tucking himself into Newt's hold. 

"I won't. Ever." Newt whispered back, pushing Thomas off the embrace, "I love you too much." Newt smiled at Thomas and pulled him in for a kiss. 

Thomas relished the feeling of Newt's soft lips against his. It calmed him down. Newt's gentle touch managed to stop the tears and fear growing inside him. Slowly realizing that it was just a dream. Newt was fine. Newt is alive. This was reality. 

"You okay now, Tommy?" Newt whispered against Thomas' lips. 

"Yeah." Thomas managed to smile and kissed Newt again.

Newt chuckled in the kiss and pulled back. Thomas took Newt's hand as the blonde wiped the tears away from his eyes. 

"I love you." Newt said, his voice laced with fondness and love. 

"I love you too. So so so much." Thomas whispered, tugging Newt's hand and placing it in his chest. 

They lingered in silence for a bit and only Thomas' slightly rugged breath was heard. Then Newt sighed and spoke again. 

"Marry me." 

"Wh-What?" Thomas' eyes suddenly shot up to Newt. 

Newt stood up and grabbed the box on the table. Thomas was still a little disoriented and a little shaken up because if his nightmare so he did not have anytime to react so instead he just sat there, dumbfounded and confused, as Newt got on his knee. 

"Will you, Thomas Greene, make me the happiest man in this planet by saying yes?" Newt opened the box where a ring was neatly seated. Thomas just realized the situation and he smiled. 

"Yes." He choked out. 

Newt took the ring and inserted it on Thomas' finger where it will stay for a very long time. Newt pulled Thomas for a wet kiss and both if them lingered in a loving embrace. 

"I was gonna ask you." Thomas managed to say when they grasped for air. 

"You took too bloody long." Newt patted Thomas' chest and laughed before dragging Thomas off the couch and into their bedroom and it was when Thomas realized that Newt was here to stay.


End file.
